


A Christmas movie a day

by fleurdesoleil



Series: Winterbreak Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alex is the master of hot chocolates, Christmas Movie Marathon, George loves his boyfriends being happy, Lando loves christmas, Multi, he's not too sure about christmas movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdesoleil/pseuds/fleurdesoleil
Summary: Currently, Lando’s sorting through a surprisingly large pile of Christmas movies, apparently he got a new one for Christmas every year for however many years now, wanting to pick the perfect movie to start off their Christmas movie marathon. George doesn’t know why he even agreed to this. It probably was a combination of Lando’s puppy eyes and the hope that watching movies will stop Lando from continuing to ramble for the rest of the day.orThe trio are having a Christams movie marathon and George doesn't know how to feel about that yet.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: Winterbreak Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)





	A Christmas movie a day

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time in two (?) years that I'm publishing something I wrote and also my first published work in English, so please be a little nice but also don't hesitate to tell me if there are any reoccurring grammar/spelling mistakes or anything else it's the only way I'll be able to learn and improve. 
> 
> This work is part of the Winterbreak Writing Challenge by [scharletred](https://scharletred.tumblr.com/). I don't know yet if I'll participate every week, but I really liked the prompts so I'll try to as often as I can. 
> 
> The prompt for this week was:  
> "It’s the most wonderful time of the year! (*) Write some Christmas/holiday fluff featuring your favourite pairing. It can also be about New Year’s if you want to, anything as long as it’s cute and sweet and bound to give everyone rotten teeth!"
> 
> This isn't really extremly fluffly but well, it's the first idea that stuck, I like it, and on a spectrum where only angst and fluff exist, it's definitely on the fluff side, so that counts for me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I love Christmas! It’s awesome! Everybody’s so happy and people finally think about the people they love. Besides, how could one not be excited at the prospect of hot chocolate and an unlimited amount of cookies?” While Lando happily rambles about the awesomeness of Christmas, George exchanges a look with Alex over the head of their boyfriend. Lando’s excitement is extremely cute but also turns somewhat annoying when you’re listening to him going on about how much he likes Christmas for multiple hours a day.

Currently, Lando’s sorting through a surprisingly large pile of Christmas movies, apparently he got a new one for Christmas every year for however many years now, wanting to pick the perfect movie to start off their Christmas movie marathon. George doesn’t know why he even agreed to this. It probably was a combination of Lando’s puppy eyes and the hope that watching movies will stop Lando from continuing to ramble for the rest of the day.

“It’s so hard to decide, like, I don’t only need to choose which story I want to watch,” romance, comedy, classics, animation, you name it, Lando has at least one movie for each possible sub category of Christmas movies “but also which adaptation of the story.”

“That’s your pick Lando.” Alex chimes in. “While you’re still busy choosing, I’ll go get cookies and hot chocolate. Any special wishes?”

“Oh yeah, I want some of those snowman marshmallows we made yesterday in my hot chocolate.”

“I mean, it was me that made them while you stole my ingredients and George took a nap, not us, but yeah. You George?”

“I’ll just take the same.”

When Alex leaves Christmas hell, aka their living room that Lando drowned in Christmas decorations the minute they got back from the last race weekend of the year, George throws him a longing look. He too should have thought about getting snacks to get at least a brief moment of calm and silence. But then again, Alex is the master of hot chocolates. It would be a disaster if George tried taking his place. 

“George, do you think we can watch all of them this Christmas? I’ve never done that.” Lando questions, half turned in his direction, looking up at him with those puppy eyes.

“I – how many do you even have?” He asks cautiously, prompting Lando to turn back around and start counting the movies that cover a large part of the living room floor. Admittedly, Lando does look cute like this. Sitting cross legged in front of the TV, Christmas movies scattered all around him, hair messy, wearing the brightly coloured Christmas jumper George got him last year.

“I have 26 movies here - I’ve gotten more than one in some years - but of course we could also always watch on Netflix or whatever if there’s any movie in particular you want to see that I don’t have.”

“No! I don’t think that’ll be necessary, you’ve got quite the selection already. But I don’t know if we’ll manage watching all of them, with visiting our families and all, maybe half or two thirds?”

“Ok.” Lando looks a bit sad at the response. “But one year, when we’re all retired and won’t have to race ‘till mid-December, we’ll watch all of them.” And there’s the excitement back.

“Sure, but don’t grow your collection too much, I won’t watch three Christmas movies with you each day in December.”

Later that night they’re all cuddled close together on the sofa. Buried under a bunch of blankets, the room only illuminated by Alex’s scented candles and the TV, cookies and hot chocolate already long gone. After Lando had spent a further twenty minutes choosing an order in which to watch the movies – the order appears to be completely random to George, movies of the same series aren’t even close to each other in the huge stack George fears will tip over any moment – they’d finally started their movie marathon.

And right now, having Lando snuggled into his side and holding Alex’s hand in his, George isn’t even that opposed to the idea of spending most of December watching Christmas movies anymore. As long as it’s with his boyfriends and they have the happy and content expressions on their faces they have right now, George will be happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@formulat1](https://formulat1.tumblr.com/).


End file.
